The Hidden Gems
by kikiwewe
Summary: Because of the appearance of the Generation of Miracles, Boy's Basketball got the attention of over millions of people in Japan. However, it also overshadowed (and angered) the Girl's Basketball teams. Now the girls were here to show what they are truly capable of and take back the glory that was once theirs.
1. The Promise

I don't own Kuroko no Basuke.

* * *

Everyone knew about the _Generation of Miracles._ A team at the strong Teiko Middle School Basketball team, who were all known to possess great talent like you would see once every ten years. However, what people didn't know was that the _Generation of Miracles_ not only made Boys Basketball a huge boom in Japan, but they overshadowed the efforts of Girls Basketball. They weren't recognized in Middle School, but they have risen up and are here to prove their worth.

* * *

Students began walking through the gates of Shuutoku High School, some greeting their friends, some avoiding eye contact with others. The new students were bombarded by the numerous numbers of uniformed upperclassmen asking them "Do you want to join our club?" or "You look like someone who likes reading!"

In the group of new hesitant students, a silver haired girl passed by ignoring all the persistent students, heading towards the one booth she had her eyes set on. Her short silver hair flew behind her as her white eyes showed excitement and determination.

"WHY THE HELL DO ALL THESE GIRLS ONLY CARE ABOUT BOYS!?" A black haired girl slammed her hands on the table, frustrated with the number of girls coming up to their table.

"It might be irritating, but you don't have to be mean, Nao." A long brown haired girl, taller than Nao said with a smile.

"You're too nice, Yuina! We need members who at least have the guts for basketball, not some fangirls!" Nao exclaimed sighing and resting her head on the empty club forms. "We need people or else the school's going to shut us down!"

"If we're that desperate why don't we just accept those fangirls?" Yuina questioned.

"I don't want girls joining just because some basketball boys look hot. We need to win this year. We need to prove what we're capable of!" Nao said shooting her head up towards Yuina.

"But we need enough members first, to show what we are capable of." Yuina said with a smile as Nao glared at her, knowing she was right.

Shuutoku High Basketball team was of course, known for entering Interhigh and the Winter Cup every year, but the big problem was that their boys team was famous. The girls team, constantly was overshadowed by them, losing more and more members every year. This year was their last chance to prove that they were worth something, or else the school threatened to disband them. And that wasn't even the worse part.

"This year I heard that one of those famous _Generation of Miracles_ is joining the Basketball team." Yuina said.

"Well, that explains the fangirls." Nao sighed.

"Hi!" Yuina and Nao almost jumped in surprise when a high voice suddenly called them. "Is this the Basketball Club?"

The two girls looked up to see a girl about normal height with short silver hair smiling back at them and slightly jumping up and down in place.

"Yes, yes it is." Yuina was the first one to talk. "Do you wish to join?" Without waiting for the girl's answer, Yuina brought out a pen and explained what to write. The girl's silver hair fell as she followed every instruction and wrote down all her information.

"Thank you!" She happily said as she walked away from their table. Waving until they saw her back disappear in the crowd, the two girls looked down on the paper.

"Shiratori Tooru…?" Yuina looked at Nao to see if she knew the name but she just shrugged.

"Kuriyama- _senpai_! Kikuchi- _senpai_!" A girl with light brown hair in a low ponytail came rushing towards the table, almost colliding with it. She put her hands on her knees and repeatedly gasped for air.

"Suzuki! You're supposed to be helping us get members for the Basketball Club!" Nao exclaimed at the Kokoro.

"I'm sorry, Kuriyama- _senpai_! I overslept!" Kokoro apologized bowing over and over again. As Nao was scolding the underclassmen, Yuina looked around to notice someone was missing.

"Suzuki- _san_ , where's Tachibana- _san_?" She asked the apologizing girl.

"Oh, Tachibana's over at the gym practicing!" Kokoro explained.

"She's already practicing? Doesn't she know that if we don't get members she won't even be able to practice at the gym!?" Nao sighed once again slumping back into her seat. Yuina chuckled at the commotion and tried to comfort her best friend.

"You know that something like the disbanding of the Basketball team is not going to stop that basketball idiot."

XxX

Tooru hummed to herself satisfied that she was able to sign up for the basketball team and leaving enough time to look around the school. Making sure she remembered her path, Tooru looked around and at her feet trying to memorize how to get back to her the other gym. This school was famous for their boys basketball team, she knew of course. So famous that although the school is pretty old (very historical) the school had two gyms, one for basketball and another for assemblies and other gym related clubs and classes.

Tooru widened her eyes with excitement when she saw a large brown building.

"That has to be the gym!" Tooru said to herself, picking up her pace towards the building.

As she got closer to the open door, her ears perked up when she heard the sound of squeaking shoes and the thudding of something hitting the court.

Tooru peered inside the gym to see a girl dribbling an orange basketball across the court and running up to the hoop, lightly shooting it in. Her blonde ponytail whipped around as she caught the ball once more and did a small lay up. The ball swished through the hoop and bounced off the ground. The ball landed in the girl's hands once more as she ran back towards the three point line. She took a deep breath and was about to shoot when a voice called to her.

"Hello!" The high voice rang through the blonde's ears as the ball left her hands and hit the rim of the basket, obscuring its path of going into the hoop. She gritted her teeth in frustration to look at the person who dared messed her up.

"Aren't you supposed to be getting ready for the entrance ceremony?" Tooru tilted her head towards the blonde girl. She glared back and grabbed the ball from the ground.

"The entrance ceremony is only for first years." She said as she bounced the ball and shot it, this time through the hoop with only the swish of the net following it. The blonde picked up the ball, giving one glare to Tooru.

"You better head off over there, first year." And with that she left the silver head girl behind as she exited the gym.

Tooru smiled at the door, she disappeared and spun on her heel, heading towards the entrance ceremony.

"Tachibana Mayumi- _senpai_ …"

She chuckled remembering the blonde haired _senpai_ 's face when she interrupted her practice.

"She's perfect!"

XxX

"Okay! Is everyone here!?" Nao shouted seeing a number of girls stand in a line before her. She held a clipboard and saw that the number of forms didn't match the number of girls.

"Most of the girls ditched because some of them wanted to see the one of the members of the legendary _Generation of Miracles_." Yuina said with a smile.

Nao gripped the side of the clipboard and aggressively scratched out all the names of the people that didn't come.

The boys basketball team started their new members line up today, but of course they didn't do it in the same gym. The boys had the new gym while the girls were stuck with the older one.

"I don't care. We got enough to keep this team going, anyway!" Nao said with enthusiasm. She then looked back to about six girls standing before her, one that she remembered clearly her silver hair. She had a different atmosphere from the others, and it bothered Nao.

Tooru remembered three of the four people standing before her.

"Okay, let's start with introductions. I'm Kuriyama Nao, third year and the captain of the Shuutoku Girls Basketball Team." The girl with black hair said in a commanding voice.

"I'm Kikuchi Yuina, third year. Nice to meet you." The tallest girl out of the four said with a smile that seemed a little too familiar for Tooru's liking.

"I'm Suzuki Kokoro, second year!" The girl with light brown hair energetically introduced herself. However, through Tooru's eyes she didn't seem as happy as she seems to be.

"...Tachibana Mayumi, second year." Tooru couldn't hide her excitement when she saw Mayumi introduce herself. When Mayumi saw her and glared, all Tooru did was smile back.

"The coach is not here today, but we'll introduce her when she comes."

"If she comes."

Nao seemed nonchalant about it but the other new members were worried. Shouldn't it be normal that the coach is at every practice?

"Since we finished our introductions it's your guys turns." Nao said.

"Wait, there's only four members!?" One girl with black hair longer than the captain's came forward, surprised. The four members just nodded to their underclassman's question.

"I thought this school was known to be one of the three kings of Tokyo! I didn't think the line up would be this pathetic!"

The girl continued to rant, not noticing the menacing aura the _senpai_ s started emitting. The other freshmen girls looked like they wanted to run away but Tooru just watched the scene amusingly.

All the freshmen jumped when they heard a loud thud slam the court. Nao glared holes into the talkative underclassman and pointed at her.

"What's your name, brat."

"I-Imayoshi Fuuka!" Fuuka suddenly felt the great pressure from the upperclassmen and lost all her confidence, however she never took back her words, because she would never speak nothing but the truth.

"Well then, Imayoshi." Nao emphasized every syllable Fuuka's name as she picked up a basketball from the cart. She held the ball with her small right hand and thrusted it towards her.

"Instead of just spouting out insults to our faces, why don't you prove it with basketball." Fuuka caught the ball and gulped. She didn't mean it to get this far, but it was something she started and she was going to end it. Before she could answer from the corner of her eye she saw something silver pass by her and stand in front of the captain.

"Why don't we make it a 3-on-3, _senpai_." Tooru said with a smile, suddenly having one of the freshmen's arms in her hand. She looked scared and confused in contrast to Tooru's oblivious smile.

"I think that's a great idea, right Tachibana- _san_?" Yuina asked to the blonde girl beside her. Mayumi happily nodded.

XxX

Tooru wore the yellow vest over her workout clothes with excitement. She heard so much about this school! She looked at Fuuka who suddenly showed competitive spirit in her eyes. Next to her was Hayashida Hikari, the freshman Tooru forcibly put into this game. Tooru was expecting her to be panicking her quivering in fear, but she saw her breathing in and out heavily with a determined look. She smiled noticing this change and began focusing on her opponents. Mayumi, Nao, and Yuina were in front of them in their blue vests, staring at them as though observing their underclassmen.

"Imayoshi- _san_." Fuuka whipped her head towards Tooru looking conflicted on if she should scold the girl for interrupting her concentration or to see if she had any idea on how to beat their upperclassmens.

"If I pass the ball to you, MAKE SURE you pass it back to me, unless I tell you not to. Okay?" Before Fuuka could retort back, they were all lined up ready for the game.

Fuuka was surprised when Kokoro tossed her the ball.

"So that you can have a slight advantage." Kokoro winked. Fuuka gritted her teeth in irritation. Kokoro was definitely looking down on her, she didn't believed that Fuuka could beat them. She was going to show them.

Tooru frowned seeing that Fuuka seemed ticked off. She just hoped Fuuka remembered the plan Tooru told her.

With the sound of the whistle, Fuuka tried to charge forward but before she could do anything she suddenly lost contact with the ball, she widened her eyes to see the 180 cm Yuina steal the ball from her. Tooru quickly tried to block Yuina but she turned and easily dunked the ball into the basket.

Fuuka looked down on her hands and trembled. That speed, that strength, she never went against someone like that, except…

Fuuka gripped her hands in frustration and got ready for the comeback. However, no matter how much she tried to go offensive, the upperclassmen had the upper hand. Yuina was fast for her height and she had the ability to block any of her shots. Nao was always one step ahead, ready to steal the ball from her. And Mayumi was…

"Another three pointer!" Fuuka gritted her teeth in anger. She hasn't been able to get one point yet and the upperclassmen were already at 15 points.

"Imayoshi- _san._ "

"What!?" Fuuka was annoyed and the voice of Tooru wasn't helping. Tooru suddenly burst into a smile and put her hand on Fuuka's shoulder.

"Isn't this fun!?" She said happily.

"Losing is not fun!" Fuuka shouted back at Tooru. Tooru's smile faded and Fuuka found herself faced with the energetic girl's serious expression.

"If you don't like losing, why don't you look at your surroundings." With that Tooru went back to her position.

"Look at my surroundings?" Fuuka caught the ball and dribbled it, this time taking her classmate's advice and looking around. On her left side she saw Hikari, breathing heavily not from tiredness but to calm herself down. On her right side she saw Tooru, staring straight back at her.

Seeing those white eyes irritated her but not only that, she remembered what Tooru had told her before the game started.

" _If I pass the ball to you, MAKE SURE you pass it back to me, unless I tell you not to. Okay?"_

She didn't know what that meant, but there was only one way to find out. Fuuka faked her attack and quickly switched to pass the ball to Tooru. She smiled as she caught the ball, but what surprised Fuuka was that she passed it straight back.

" _What!? If you're just going to pass it back, what was the meaning of that!?"_ Fuuka thought in anger until she felt the basketball perfectly fit straight into her fingers. Almost too perfect. Fuuka looked up and saw three blue vested girls running towards her. Fuuka gripped the ball and acting on instict, jumped into the air lifting the ball over her head. She knew she wasn't the tactical type player, but for some reason, she knew that wherever she threw the ball, it would go in.

The whole gym fell silent as the ball swished into the net. The upperclassmen just stared at the hoop in shock.

"What, just happened?" Nao looked at Fuuka confused.

"It was just luck, don't worry about it." Yuina assured Nao.

However, the point gap began getting smaller and smaller. Fuuka continued to throw the ball at Tooru and Tooru easily passed the ball to Fuuka or Hikari. Suddenly the points were underclassmen 18 and the upperclassmen 17. They were all drenched in sweat, but the upperclassmen seemed less tired. They finally noticed Tooru's supporting pass, but what they didn't understand was why wasn't Tooru trying to make any shots?

"We got this game." Fuuka said high-fiving Tooru.

"Yeah!" Tooru smiled happily.

30 seconds were left and it seemed like there was no hope for the upperclassmen. However, what was weird was that, none of them seemed to be panicking.

"Pass me the ball." Yuina and Nao both nodded at Mayumi's words. Tooru saw that interaction and was ready to put her theory to the test.

"Tachibana!" Nao who had the ball quickly passed the ball to the blonde. She was ready, catching the ball easily and bending her knees.

What she didn't expect was to have the silver haired freshman to be in front of her. Mayumi clicked her tongue, knowing that someone like her couldn't block her ball. She lifted her feet off the ground, watching Tooru follow in suit.

Seeing Tooru follow, Mayumi suddenly felt a weight of pressure on her shoulders. She couldn't miss this shot. They were depending on her. Mayumi gulped hearing distance cheers and the lights that seemed to be getting and brighter. Before she could get back to her senses, the ball left her fingertips. It flew through the sky and almost as calculated, directly hit the rim, failing to fall into the hoop. The freshmen were ready to cheer when they say Yuina's hand reach for the ball and lightly push the ball in for a score.

Kokoro blew the whistle and showed the score to be 18 to 19, the upperclassmen victory.

Nao and Yuina gave each other a high five and gave Fuuka, Tooru, and Hikaru a handshake as they sighed with a smile of defeat.

Tooru came up to Mayumi who was still standing at her spot with her head down.

"Good job, Tachibana- _senpai_." Tooru said with a smile, offering her hand. Mayumi just turned around and left the gym.

"I'm sorry, Shiratori- _san_. Tachibana- _san_ can sometimes be overdramatic." Yuina sighed. Expecting Tooru to agree, she was surprised to see the younger girl's confused expression.

"It's not her fault. I would be made if my teammates don't believe in me." With those words, Tooru ran out of the gym after Mayumi.

XxX

"Tachibana- _senpai_! Wait!" Tooru said trying to catch up to the blonde haired girl. Tired of the persistent girl, Mayumi turned around and glared down at Tooru.

"What do you want." She asked hoping for her to go away. Tooru took out her hand with a smile.

"I never got that handshake." She said with a smile.

"You're probably thinking I was just overreacting, it was just a small practice match after all." Mayumi gave Tooru a sad laugh.

"I don't think you're overreacting at all." Tooru said running behind Mayumi as she waved her arms like a bird.

"It is irritating when you put so much hard work into something and it still never is enough." Tooru then turned around and smiled at Mayumi. "And it's even more irritating when you're teammates don't even believe in your efforts." Tooru said the last part, her eyes looking down to the ground, not matching the smile she had plastered on her face, but Mayumi was too irritated to even noticed. She gripped her hands in a fist and was ready to slap the smiling girl but held herself back.

"You don't know how I feel!" She yelled unintentionally.

"I do know how you feel, that's why I'm here." Tooru came up to Mayumi with an oblivious smile.

"I know you're a great shooting guard, _senpai_. You're just not used to pressure."

"I know that! It's just no matter what I do…" Mayumi rubbed her right arm, remembering last year.

" _Senpai_. I can help you." Tooru peeked into Mayumi's line of vision and smiled. "Don't underestimate what I can do."

XxX

"Tachibana- _san_." Mayumi turned around to see the tall brown haired _senpai._ It was already the next day and she knew Nao was in a good mood. They were able to have all the new members join and kick out any girls that had no intentions of focusing on basketball. The team had practice after school where Mayumi would have to see everyone but for some reason, Yuina couldn't wait until then.

"Kikuchi- _senpai_. Something wrong?" Mayumi asked. Yuina seemed to hesitate when she suddenly bowed.

"I'm sorry if I made you feel anything bad yesterday." She apologized.

For a second Mayumi didn't know what she was talking about until she remembered yesterday. Her running out of the gym and Tooru making that deal with her.

"It's not your fault, _senpai_. If you didn't make that shot, we would've lost." Mayumi said sympathetically.

"Still, I shouldn't have done that to you. I hope I didn't make you feel like I don't believe in you-"

" _Senpai_. Seriously, it's okay. I'm fine." Mayumi slightly smiled as she turned her back on Yuina and walked towards her class.

It wasn't Yuina's fault, Mayumi knew that, but still she couldn't shake of the feeling of disappointing them. It was her fault and it was thanks to Yuina that her mistake didn't end up hurting the rest of the team. Mayumi continued walking, her pace becoming faster and faster.

She turned the corner when suddenly she almost fell backwards, bumping into someone.

"Mayumi- _senpai_?" Mayumi opened her eyes to see Tooru's white eyes staring up at her. To be honest she wasn't in the mood to talk to the first year. She said she would help her, but Mayumi had no idea how this girl could do that.

"Don't call me by my first name, Shiratori." Mayumi sighed trying to get away from the younger girl. However, without being hurt by the _senpai_ 's harsh words, Tooru continued to follow Mayumi with a smile. Getting tired of the girl's persistence, she just let her follow her to the rooftop. It was where she would usually go during breaks to relax, but with this annoying 1st year in the way, Mayumi knew she wasn't going to get the peace and quiet she wanted.

Mayumi sighed leaning her back against the railing. She looked up to the sky and let her blonde ponytail wave in the wind. Tooru silently threw her upper body against the railing and just hung there lazily. She looked down onto the ground then turned her gaze towards Mayumi.

"Mayumi- _senpai_ …"

"Tachibana." Mayumi glared up to the sky, hearing the younger girl ignore her warning of calling her with her first name. However, Tooru didn't seem to care.

"...Why do you work so hard?" Mayumi paused hearing the tone of Tooru's voice. She could sense curiosity in her words, but she could felt more of a saddened atmosphere coming from her voice.

"Are you talking about Basketball?" The second year continued to stare up at the sky, but could see the freshmen nod from the corner of her vision.

"...In middle school, there were these… girls." Mayumi started watching the bright clouds swim through the sky.

"League tournaments, practice matches...nationals..., my team for some reason was always put against them." She looked down towards her own feet.

"They were so strong… they were unstoppable. In the three years of chances I had, no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't even get close to their skill."

Tooru stared at Mayumi who looked so frustrated, gripping the railing.

"Then in our third year, we were close to beating them. So close...but then…" Her knuckles turned white as her grip became stronger. "I messed things up. Because of me, our team didn't make it to finals. Because of me, our team couldn't be champions. I let my team down…"

Tooru just sighed and looked up to the sky.

"That's where you're wrong, Mayumi- _senpai_." Tooru said. Mayumi didn't even bother trying to correct her, but instead glared holes into her. She tells the younger girl all her problems, all her troubles and all she gets back is that she's wrong?

"It's not your fault that you couldn't make it to the finals. It's not your fault that the team didn't become champions. Basketball is all about teamwork. If one person doesn't put a hundred percent into the game, then of course that team has a higher chance of losing. If your team lost, it's not your fault that you let them down, it's you and your teammates fault."

Mayumi widened her eyes at what Tooru said. Who knew someone who seemed so energetic could say something so serious?

"If you win, then you made an accomplishment. But if you lose, then all you have to do is become stronger and get your revenge."

Tooru pushed herself off the railing and faced Mayumi.

"I want to _help_ you, Mayumi- _senpai_ , because I know that you're a hard worker, that you're strong."

Mayumi didn't want to admit it, but everything that Tooru said is right. She was always stuck with this fantasy that everything was depended on her, maybe that's why she was hesitant on trying to rely on others. Now she knew, she wanted, no she needed a partner that she could depend on.

" _Tooru_. I want to be stronger. I want to bring Shuutoku to victory. Please, help me." Mayumi said sticking out her hand towards the silver-haired freshmen. Her once serious expression, suddenly turned into a large smile as she grabbed her _senpai_ s hand and gripped it firmly.

"Yes, Mayumi- _senpai_! I promise to make you and Shuutoku number one team in Japan!"

* * *

 **CHARACTER PROFILE #1:**

 **Shiratori Tooru  
**

The newest player of the Shuutoku Girl's Basketball Team. She has a strong belief in teamwork and usually supports the other memories, not standing out too much during games.

She has Short white hair reaching her shoulders with white eyes. She usually has her hair in a small ponytail during practices and games.

 **School:** Shuutoku High School First Year  
 **Height:** 160cm (5ft 2in)  
 **Weight:** 55kg (120lbs)  
 **BMI:** 21.4  
 **Birthday:** July 1  
 **Zodiac:** Cancer  
 **Blood Type:** AB  
 **Uniform Number:** 7 (Middle School: 5)  
 **Position:** Small Forward  
 **Motto:** One for all, All for one  
 **Favorite Food:** Baguette  
 **Disliked Food:** Spicy Foods  
 **Hobby:** Drawing  
 **Special Skill:** Solving Riddles  
 **Best Subject:** Art  
 **Dislikes:** Selfish People  
 **Basketball Specialty:** Passing, Shooting  
 **Favorite Type:** Someone I will never get tired of being with  
 **Family:** Mother, Father


	2. The Number One Shooter

I don't own Kuroko no Basuke.

* * *

"So you guys decided to join, too?" Fuuka scanned the room with a glare as she continued changing. Her eyes stopped on Hikari and she jumped, trembling under Fuuka's stare.

"Come on, don't be like that, we're on the same team now!" Tooru smiled as she closed her locker. Hikari quickly changed and ran towards her two friends and the other two freshmen who decided to join the team, Fujikawa Ito and Yagyuu Kinue. Ito stood in front of Hikari as though protecting her from Fuuka as Kinue softly chuckled by them. Fuuka just sighed and headed towards the locker room exit as Tooru followed behind her, humming.

When the five freshmen opened the doors leading to the gym from the dark hallway, they saw the four upperclassmen waiting for them in their workout clothes, but what took their eyes off them was the large net dividing the gym in half. On the other side of the net, they saw a few girls warming up and hitting volleyballs.

"What is that supposed to be?" Fuuka furrowed her brow and pointed at the net divider.

"What? Are you that dumb to notice we share the court with the volleyball team?" Nao scoffed and looked back down to her clipboard irritating Fuuka. Before she could say anything, Yuina took a step forward with a smile.

"We aren't a very… favorable club to the school, so we are forced to share the gym with the volleyball team to practice." Yuina explained. Nao gave her a disapproved face saying that she didn't have to explain that to the underclassmen.

"W-We're not even using the court today anyway! So don't worry about it!" Nao stammered trying to stay proud.

"We're not using the court!?" Fuuka exclaimed as Nao glared at her, making her take a step back.

Tooru quietly smiled watching the scene before as she turned her gaze towards Mayumi. Mayumi looked back at her staring for a few seconds before looking away. Mayumi remembered what Tooru promised her yesterday. She did promise to help her, but how? Mayumi couldn't think of anyway that could help her get over her fear of pressure and help her beat those _girls_.

"Yeah, today we're going on a field trip!" Kokoro exclaimed, pointing at the confused freshmen.

"A field trip…?"

XxX

"Come on, pick up those feet! Don't lag behind!"

After walking to the other side of the school, they started to hear the sound of basketballs pounding the wooden courts and the squeaking of shoes. A large building, that seemed whiter and cleaner than the gym they used for practice came into sight. Nao walked towards the entrance, leading the girls and stood there without taking a step inside. She clutched the clipboard in her hand and stood to the side, letting the freshmen take a glance inside.

"Is this the…?"

Tooru scanned the room, following the basketball being passed between the boys who were doing some sort of practice match. Tooru widened her eyes when the ball suddenly stopped in the hands of a certain green-haired player. He lifted his large body into the air and gracefully threw the ball into the air. Everyone stared up to the sky, following the large arch of the ball as it landed with a small sound into the hoop.

"So that's the famous Generation of Miracles." Yuina said crossing her arms.

Kokoro's eyes sparkled as she muttered words like that was awesome, or that's so cool. Nao gripped her clipboard even harder as she tried to keep her cool. Mayumi just looked away, clicking her tongue irritatedly.

"Midorima Shintaro…the number one shooter of the Generation of Miracles." Fuuka muttered under her breath. Hikari, Ito, and Kinue gasped in shock as Tooru smiled happily.

"That was amazing!" Tooru said looking towards Mayumi who still looked very annoyed.

"The Generation of Miracles…" Tooru's ears perked up hearing Mayumi murmuring something. "I hate them…" She muttered so softly that no one else heard except for Tooru.

"Why did you bring us here?" Ito snapped out of her shock and asked the captain.

"I just wanted to make sure you guys weren't like those fangirls who ditched our first practice." Nao said with a menacing smile that scared the three freshmen.

"Huh? Why is there a stuffed bunny here?" Tooru asked noticing a bright white stuffed animal leaning against the wall of the gym, not too far from the courts the boys were playing on. Without thinking, Tooru took a step into the gym and ran towards the toy, curiously.

"Wait, Shiratori!" Kokoro, being the closest to the first year, tried to stop her, but she it was already too late.

XxX

Takao breathed out as he jumped and lightly threw the ball in the hoop, performing a lay up. He was running back to the other side to get ready for defense when he noticed a something silver appear in the corner of his eye.

He turned his gaze from the ball to the silver-haired girl who was running towards the stuffed rabbit sitting near where the coach was standing.

"Who…?" He was so focused on the girl when he unintentionally lost his concentration and bumped into Midorima who was in his stance to throw his famous three point shot. Interrupted by Takao who bumped into him, the orange ball fell from his fingertips and flew into an high arch that hit the rim of the hoop. However, it miraculously circled the rim twice before falling into the net.

Angered for being interrupted, Midorima turned around towards Takao with an annoyed expression.

"Takao!" He yelled his usual, I'm super angry at you, voice.

"Ahaha, sorry Shin- _chan_!" Takao tried to apologize with his usual happy-go-lucky personality but that only angered his partner even more. Before the green head could say anything more, he saw past Takao and saw glimpse of a silver haired girl picking up his _lucky item_.

"Shiratori, get back here!" Nao tried to softly scream without entering the gym, waving for the first year girl to come back, but she didn't listen and just lifted the cute stuffed bunny and hugged it in her arms happily.

Seeing Midorima freeze and stare in horror, the other players on the court turned around to see the silver-haired girl happily hugging a stuffed animal like a five year old.

"I've never seen a stuffed bunny before!" Shiratori exclaimed. The boys staring at her should be mad at her interrupting their practice, but they couldn't resist the urge to see her as adorable. Midorima on the other hand, wasn't pleased.

"Don't touch my lucky item!" He yelled across the court towards the girl who ignored his angered voice and continued to hug his possession. Her behavior angered him more as he made his way towards the silver-haired girl.

Seeing that their practice was interrupted, the blonde third year was going to threaten Midorima when he noticed a black haired girl peering into the gym.

"I've should've known it was you, Kuriyama!" Nao almost jumped in surprise to hear her name being called. She looked towards the court to see Miyaji glaring at her. She returned a favor and gave him the same murderous glare. The freshmen all cowered feeling the pressure of the _senpai_ s menacing auras as Yuina sighed.

"Miyaji! You-"

"Nao. Now's not the time to start a fight." Yuina grabbed Nao's shoulder, hoping to stop anymore commotion.

"That's mine, give it back, now." Midorima towered over the silver-haired girl who held his lucky item in her embrace. He stuck his hand towards her, but she just smiled back at him.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Midorima- _kun_ is pretty cute for owning this adorable bunny!" Shiratori smiled, unintentionally emphasizing the words _cute_ and _adorable_ as she handed the bear back to Midorima. Takao and a few members snickered trying to keep their laugh in as Midorima's face slowly became red with embarrassment. He gritted his teeth and turned around without accepting the stuffed animal from Shiratori who looked at him confusedly.

"Ah? You want me to throw a pineapple at you!?" Miyaji shouted at Nao.

"Huh!? You're scrawny arms can't even lift a basketball, let alone a pineapple!?" Nao screamed back at the blonde.

"Say that to my face, you ****!"

"I did, you dumbass!" Yuina tried to calm the two down, but they weren't willing to listen. The boy's captain just sighed seeing the sight of the girl's captain arguing with his player. Ootsubo didn't know what caused them to be so argumentative towards each other, but he knew that he has never seen them have a normal conversation before.

"Shouldn't we stop them, _senpai_?" Kinue asked Mayumi, but she just sighed.

"Don't worry, Miyaji- _senpai_ and captain always fight like that. The only one who can stop them is…"

"Nao…? Miyaji- _kun_ …?" The two suddenly stopped, feeling a murderous aura behind them. They looked up to see Yuina staring down at them with a sweet smile.

"Nao? Didn't I tell you it's not the time to fight? You're interrupting the boy's practice." She looked at Nao who become really small and quickly apologized as she trembled in fear. "And, Miyaji- _kun_. Shouldn't you be getting back to practice?" Instead of talking back like you would usually do, he apologized, running back to the court.

" _D-Don't ever make Kikuchi-senpai mad…"_ Fuuka and the freshmen trio thought shivering under Yuina's aura.

Nao who snapped out of her fear went up to the coach who was just watching the whole scene with his hand on his chin.

"Nakatani- _sensei_ , sorry for disrupting your practice. We were just… curious." Nao said trying to come up with a good explanation for coming to the boy's basketball team gym.

"Hm, yes of course you were…" Nakayama coach hummed as always knowing why the girls were here. While Nao apologized to the coach, Kokoro went behind Tooru who was still facing Midorima's back and Takao's snickering and lifted the stuffed rabbit from the first year's hug and placed it back in Midorima's hands. Tooru gave Kokoro a disappointed look but she just shook her head. Knowing what she meant, Tooru looked at Midorima and bowed her head.

"Sorry for taking your stuffed bunny." She apologized as she followed Kokoro out of the gym, not waiting for the green head's answer. Takao who saw his face, bursted out laughing unable to contain his laughter.

Nao was about to leave, not after giving Miyaji a glare, when the coach stopped her.

"Oh, and Kuriyama. Don't forget that there's a test tomorrow." He reminded her making Nao's apologetic smile disappear and was replaced with a gloomy aura hanging around her. Yuina just patted her back and escorted her out of the gym so she couldn't see their english teacher anymore.

"Ahahaha! Shin- _chan_ , your face is all red!" Takao said between pants, his laughter getting louder and louder making the other players laugh as well. Midorima's face got redder and redder with embarrassment and anger.

"TAKAO!"

XxX

"Tooru. When we went to watch the boys we weren't supposed to get caught." Mayumi said sighing. Tooru just looked up to her _senpai_ with an innocent and confused look.

They all returned to their own gym, but Nao was on the ground a gloomy aura still hanging above her, Yuina trying to cheer her up, Kokoro snickering remembering what happened, and the freshmen all still shocked at the skill of the number one shooter of the Generation of Miracles.

"Captain, are we going to start practice or what?" Fuuka went up to Nao who still was depressed from being reminded of the english test and having Miyaji see them peering on their practice, but she stood up and nodded.

"Yeah, let's just start so we can forget all this happened…" Nao said as she began commanding people to get the equipment and to warm up.

As the girls began stretching and running, they didn't notice a certain black haired woman wearing a whistle around her neck standing at the entrance of the gym with a satisfied smile on her face.

"This year's going to be pretty fun…"

XxX

"Mayumi- _senpai_!" Tooru passed the ball to Mayumi wearing a yellow vest. She easily caught the ball and jumped into the air before anyone could attempt to block her. But, Nao was already there in her blue vest as she jumped and blocked the ball's path between Mayumi and the hoop. Mayumi furrowed her brow as she hesitantly threw the ball into the air. They both landed on the ground as Nao quickly turned around and started running towards the hoop. Mayumi clicked her tongue in irritation for she knew that Nao ran knowing that her three pointer wasn't going to get in. And she was right. The ball hit the rim and bounced back into the sky. Nao jumped for the ball and caught it throwing it to Fuuka who was wearing the same blue vest as the captain.

"Imayoshi!" Fuuka easily caught the ball and dribbled it as she ran back to her own side of the court. She saw an opening and tried to do shoot when she widened her eyes to see yellow vested Yuina in front of her. She clicked her tongue irritated at how fast the third year was despite her tall height. Fuuka nevertheless dribbled passed her defense and tried to shoot it in when Yuina towered her from behind and blocked her shot. Fuuka gasped as Hikari, wearing a yellow vest, grabbed the blocked ball and quickly dribbled back to their side of the court. Hikari mentally sighed in relief that glad she was able to catch the ball when she saw a blue vested Kinue stand in front of her with her arms to her sides. Caught in the pressure of Kinue's block she threw the ball at Ito, who was wearing the same yellow vest, without thinking. Ito looked at Hikari with a puzzled look, but was ready to receive the ball, but a blue vested Kokoro was already between the path of the ball and Ito as she easily stole the ball. However, Kokoro's smile soon disappeared when Tooru appeared out of nowhere and tapped the ball out of Kokoro's hands as she was in the middle of a dribble.

"Hayashida- _chan_! Relax, relax! No need to rush!" Tooru said with a smile as she began running back to her side.

Everyone who thought the blue team had the ball was too shocked to move from the offense side leaving their hoop open for Mayumi and Tooru. It was completely open and Tooru could easily shoot the ball in. There was no need for any tricks to get a point, but for some reason, Tooru threw the ball at Mayumi who already stood at the three point line. Confused at Tooru's actions, she reluctantly caught the ball and jumped up to shoot the ball once more.

If there was no one that blocked her, there was less pressure. Mayumi knew that and Tooru was sure of that, however they didn't expect a tenth player to appear out of nowhere.

The black haired woman jumped up standing between the hoop and Mayumi's shot. Suddenly feeling a heavy tension on her shoulders, Mayumi sloppily threw the ball which was easily slapped down by the mysterious woman. She caught the ball and began spinning it on her finger interrupting the game.

"You're weakness hasn't changed, has it, Tachibana?" The woman didn't wear any vest and wore a matching black top and bottom sweats. She had a very noticeable blue whistle around her neck. She seemed pretty young, but not young enough to be a student.

"Coach!?" Mayumi exclaimed seeing the woman. She just smiled lazily and continued to spin the ball on her finger.

"Hey, Tachibana. Long time, no see. And Kuriyama…" The woman then turned her gaze towards the captain with a disappointed look. "What is with this sad team match up? I thought you said you got some promising freshmen this year?"

Nao couldn't argue. Since they couldn't get even enough members to reach ten, their practice matches had to be four against five for all of them to play. The yellow team consisted of Tooru, Mayumi, Yuina, Hikari, and Ito while the blue team consisted of only Nao, Kokoro, Fuuka, and Kinue.

"Yeah, but I didn't say anything about numbers, coach." Nao sighed taking the ball away from the woman.

"Um, so this is the coach?" Fuuka asked pointing at the black haired woman.

"...Yeah. This is Ibara Akira, the coach of the Shutoku girl's team." The woman lazily lifted her arm and waved. All the freshmen laughed nervously, unable to not feel worried.

The team only have four upperclassmen and was coached by the most lazy looking teacher who ditched practice more than the players themselves. Was this team really okay?

"Sorry, she never came to the first practice she's just really…" Yuina stopped trying to look for the perfect words, but Kokoro finished them for her.

"Lazy. Coach is really, really, really lazy." She nodded content with saying that.

The freshmen felt even more worried when they saw the coach grab the ball back from Nao and started dribbling it and playing with her.

"Are you sure she's the coach?" Ito asked. Ibara, hearing the girl's words, stopped the ball and looked at Ito.

"Yes, I am the coach." She restated, a little offended. Mayumi sighed and was ready to explain Ibara, but a silver-haired girl interrupted her.

"Of course she's the coach! She's a former member of National Japanese Female Basketball Team!" Tooru said excited looking up to Ibara with sparkling eyes.

"S-She is!?" Fuuka couldn't hide her shock. How could someone as laid back and lazy as her could be a former member of the national team?

"Ahaha! That's right! I'm pretty awesome." She said shooting the ball into the hoop. She then froze remembering what she was here for. "Wait, I'm not here to introduce myself."

Ibara turned around with a serious look on her face. "From what I saw from your game right now and from the videos Kuriyama showed me, it's obvious that you freshmen need all the practice you can get. Get in a line!" She suddenly ordered with her voice booming throughout the gym, startling not only the first years but the volleyball team that was practicing right across the net. The first years hurriedly ran into line as the upperclassmen sighed remembering when she first did that in her first year of coaching.

"You, name." She pointed at Fuuka who quickly stood up straight and introduced herself.

"Imayoshi Fuuka, I'm-" Fuuka seemed as though she wanted to say something else, but Ibara interrupted her.

"Imayoshi Fuuka…" Ibara turned around and faced her back towards the first year. "You're an all arounder and very balanced." Ibara swirled back around and met eyes with Fuuka almost making her fall backwards. "A veeery hard worker, I see. But, you let your instincts get to you. You need to work on staying calm during a game." She then leaned in closer towards Fuuka and whispered softly enough for only Fuuka to hear. "Like your brother…"

Fuuka widened her eyes as Ibara pulled away and smiled, heading towards the next player. Ibara quickly went through Ito and Kinue when she stopped in front of Hikari who seemed like she wanted to run away as far as possible.

"Name." Ibara asked mercilessly.

"H-Hayashida H-Hikari…" Hikari tried saying without stammering, but she knew that under the coach's pressure, that wasn't possible. Without saying anything, Ibara brought her face really close to Hikari who stayed frozen in her gaze. Her face was getting redder and redder with embarrassment.

"You have really pretty eyes, don't you…?" Ibara said as she pulled away and went to the next person. Hikari blinked, confused on why the coach didn't criticize her like the other players.

Ibara went through all the first years when the presence of the last silver-haired girl almost scared her. Shiratori looked up at her with a smile as she tilted her head slightly to show a sign of curiosity. Although her looks seemed innocent, Ibara felt a dangerous yet amazing aura and pressure from the girl. She didn't seem to have any special skill looking from how she played, but the atmosphere that surrounded her told a different story. Feeling that she may have found a crazy one, Ibara just slightly scoffed and put her hand on Shiratori, ruffling her hair a few times before swirling away without a word.

The other four looked at Shiratori with a shocked look, but she just looked back at them with an even more confused look.

"So… is that all?" Kuriyama asked irritatedly. Ibara looked at the younger girl then pounded her right hand with a left finally remembering why she was there.

"Oh, I finally remembered. I set up a scrimmage since you guys are going to need all the training you can get." Ibara said finally getting to the point.

"Who're we going against?" Mayumi quickly asked. She seemed cool and calm like always, but Ibara loved how passionate and excited Mayumi's eyes were, especially if it had something to do with basketball.

"It's with the boys team."

"What!?" Nao exclaimed grabbing the coach by her shoulders. "Why the boys team!?"

"Yeah, I kinda wanted to go against a different school, or something." Kokoro sighed disappointedly.

"You guys aren't ready for a _real_ scrimmage, yet. You should be glad I actually made an effort to talk to Nakatani- _san_. He scares me sometimes." Ibara confessed.

" _Sensei_ doesn't scare you. You just hate it when he scolds you about your lazy habits." Yuina pointed out.

"Anyway, the scrimmage is in a week, so train hard. I wanna see some girls kick some ass!" Ibara tried to say something that would raise their spirits, but no matter how hard she tried, she just sounded stupid.

"Tooru? What's wrong?" Mayumi went up to the Tooru who seemed to have a larger smile than usual.

"I'm just… I don't know...I'm just so excited!" Tooru said pumping her fists into the air. Seeing that, Mayumi slightly smiled at her partner's childish behavior.

"Usually someone would be scared going up against the Generation of Miracles."

"Pfft, I went against worse." Tooru scoffed lightly punching Mayumi in a friendly way. Mayumi touched the place Tooru punched and looked down smiling.

"Yeah…" Mayumi closed her eyes and remembered that red head stand above her, her smile menacing and comforting at the same time. "Me too."

* * *

 **CHARACTER PROFILE #2:**

 **Tachibana Mayumi**

The shooting guard of the Shuutoku Girl's Basketball Team. She is usually acts cool, but actually gets irritated easily and is very passionate about Basketball. So passionate that her teammates call her a basketball idiot. She experienced something in the past that makes her always feel pressured, making her miss her all the shots she attempts.

She has long blonde hair (dyed) with black eyes. She always keeps her hair in a ponytail.

 **School:** Shuutoku High School Second Year  
 **Height:** 168cm (5ft 5in)  
 **Weight:**...57kg (127lbs)  
 **BMI:** 20.2  
 **Birthday:** November 3  
 **Zodiac:** Scorpio  
 **Blood Type:** B  
 **Uniform Number:** 6  
 **Position:** Shooting Guard...?  
 **Motto:** Don't stop until you make it  
 **Favorite Food:** Ice Cream  
 **Disliked Food:** Strawberries  
 **Hobby:** Watching Basketball  
 **Special Skill:** FPS  
 **Best Subject:** Math (If I had to choose)  
 **Dislikes:** Bugs  
 **Basketball Specialty:** Shooting  
 **Favorite Type:** Some...one I can rival with  
 **Family:** Mother, Father, Older Brother (Medical Student)


End file.
